Of Dates and Of Morons
by reiicchi
Summary: Being stood up isn't exactly as bad as it sounds. Aomine wanted to prove that. OC insert.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Dates and Of Morons**

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you we have a practice game today."

She frowned at the text. She just received it and was really looking forward to their date. It had been exactly one hour and thirty seven minutes since she realized that he wasn't coming. Actually, she might have known that Kagami wasn't coming even before that. When exactly, she couldn't point out.

But she had been hopeful.

She finally roped him with all her pestering and nonchalant remarks to go on a date with her. She was ecstatic. The silly smile she had this morning turned into a weak one. She was grateful, really. That she'd been given a chance to impress him. A chance to look nice and go on a date and do whatever cute couples do.

With Kagami. Cute couple-y things with Kagami.

Not that they were a couple.

This wasn't exactly a date.

_Sigh_.

She'd been looking forward on going on their Not-Exactly-A-Date, uh, meet up.

Well, at least he had the courtesy to text her. Even if it was almost two hours late. But of course it would have been better if Kagami told her that he couldn't make it _before _their date. Er, before their meet up. Or it would have been better if he actually showed up.

If she stared at the sky, she'd realize it was almost evening. But she was a bit more preoccupied at the moment with the stupid text message Kagami sent her. The sky was really nice. It wasn't littered with too many stars nor was it cloudy.

"Kagami-kun, how mean, you actually forgot our date? (；￣Д￣）Well, it's fine, Kagami-kun. I have an errand I have to do today anyway, so it all works out. ヾ(。◕ฺ∀◕ฺ)ノ"

Staring at it was a hard task. Thinking about it was an entirely different matter. Did it look like something that she'd actually say? Were the emoticons too much? Was it too obvious that she was lying about the crappy errand story?

Her long fingers ran through her hair. It was a way of quenching her nervousness. She was thinking too much, but how could she not?

Overthinking wasn't exactly her forte. So without putting much—if any—thought on the matter, she started to type "Then can we re-schedule? (´∀｀) 3"

She deleted it, cringing. Wow, just how desperate did she sound like? Then after a few seconds, retyped it while glaring at the screen intently. Then, again deleted it, then retyped it. It went on a few times till her fingers were tired and she eyes were just a bit dizzy.

Gazing at the stars sure as hell wouldn't give her any answers, but then again she did it anyway. She liked the guy, Kagami-kun. That was for sure. But, really… wasn't this a bit too much? She wasn't even sure if Kagami liked her back. Closing her eyes was temporary bliss. They really did hurt from her internal battle with that text.

Her head hung a little bit lower and she'd finally let those stiff shoulders of hers drop. A while ago, they were strained due to excitement, then anticipation. Then they tensed more when she read his text.

The text Kagami sent her had an air of finality for her. He _finally_ said that he couldn't come. At all. It was as if the universe was screaming at her facing saying "Kagami doesn't really like you, idiot!"

And it hurt to listen. Really, it did.

* * *

It was Kise who first noticed her.

"Aominecchi, isn't that Ryuu-san?" The model pointed to the girl sitting in a very manly manner on the park bench. Her head hung low at first with her eyes closed. Ryuu—short for Ryuuzen—slowly moved her head upwards, eyes still unopened.

"Haaa?" An annoyed voice answered the blond. The taller boy looked over, uh, who the hell did the ikemen say was there? Oh, it was her.

"Eh, Aominecchi doesn't remember who Ryuu-san is?" Of course he knew who she was. She was that weirdo girl. Aomine refused to answer the blonde haired boy as he continued to ramble about who Ryuuzen was and slowly walked up to the idiot girl. "Aominecchi's gonna go talk to Ryuu-san?" The boy whispered, barely hearing himself. He was confused at the blue-haired guy's actions. But he read the mood—and Kise was pretty good at that, even though a lot of his former and current teammates told him otherwise. The mood screamed for him not to follow the tanned guy.

Kise obeyed.

If Aomine needed to talk to that girl alone, then he'd let him. But that didn't change the fact that he was confused as hell.

* * *

Daiki noticed how Kise called her. At least he didn't add his usual –cchi to her name.

He smirked.

What was the moron thinking, sitting down at the park in the middle of the night?! She was even stupid enough to be _alone_ at whatever goddamned time it was. The moron could get **_raped_**. Not that she was hott or anything. Well, she didn't have boobs, but still. There were weirdos out there who were into those kinda shit. Small boobs and that crap.

Who the fuck liked small boobs? Like if you could have big boobs, why settle for small ones?

And they thought he was stupid.

Her head was tilted upwards, towards the sky, like she was looking up and admiring the stars. Save for the closed eyes and the scrunched up face, the moron did look like she was just here to watch the stars.

Daiki continued, getting closer and had a good glimpse of the small boob-ed moron's face. It was as if was in great concentration and that it actually pained her to be here. What the heck is this moron thinking? His eyebrows furrowed.

Instead of thinking too much of it, he kicked her leg. She jolted, eyes jerking open instantly. "What the- Aomine?" He glared at her. "Daiki," she amended, "the hell are you doing here?"

That's when he exploded.

"Ha?! I should be the one asking you that, dumbass!" His face was burning with rage, mouth wide open and eyes livid. It was almost too comedic, but Ryuuzen was still in a state of shock mixed with fascinated confusion.

Without meaning to, her lips mutter a "huh?"

"Don't 'huh?' me, moron! You dumbass! Who the fuck sits at the park at night?! If you haven't noticed, this isn't a fucking—" It was amazing. The blue haired asshole just came out of nowhere and started reprimanding her. She was too absorbed with Daiki's expressions that she completely tuned out on whatever he was saying.

"Oi, are you even listening to me?! Dumbass!" The man was so angry and animated that Ryuuzen couldn't help smiling. "The hell are smiling for, moron."

Did she finally break? He knew she was stupid, but he didn't really know that the girl had a loose screw.

"Daiki, why are you here anyway?" She repeated, hoping that Daiki didn't rant on again. She didn't mind if he did, but seriously. He'd probably just tire himself out since she wouldn't even be listening.

Mercifully, he didn't. "I was here 'cause I bought some Mai-chan mags." Daiki pointed at a store closeby, just a few blocks away with his thumb. In his other hand there was a transparent plastic bag that obviously contained the magazines.

"I didn't expect some dumbass girl loitering at the park or are you some kinda hobo now?"

It was weird, Daiki thought. He wasn't really the talkative type, but this weirdo flat chested girl pissed him off. The hell was up with her?

"Me? A hobo? Yeah right, Daiki. You look like a hobo more than I do."

And that's when more bickering happened.

* * *

Kise was still where Aomine left him.

He felt like he would be intruding with their private moment, but Kise didn't realize what letting Aomine talk to Ryuu-san meant.

Well, it meant he had to stand exactly where Aomine left him, which was behind a large bush. A sweatdrop appeared comically on his face. _Aominecchi, what's taking you so long?_ He'd thought that the taller guy just wanted to say hi to the girl and they'd be on their merry way.

Aomine _did_ promise a one-on-one with him, after all.

Now, he felt like a weirdo watching them from afar, waiting for Aomine to be finished with—with—with whatever he was doing with Ryuu-san.

His eyebrows showed his confusion. Ryuu-san, Ryuu-san, who exactly was she to Aomine? Kise referred to her as Ryuu-"san" and not Ryuuichhi or whatever not out of lack of respect for her. Rather, it was because the blond guy didn't know her much.

Sure they'd seen each other, talked to each other even, but that was because of Aomine. All of those times were because she was with Aomine or that Aomine spotted her somewhere and that kind of irked him—not that he'd admit aloud.

But it irked him, hell, he could have been playing one-on-one with Aomine right now if she hadn't shown up.

Just who exactly was this girl?

* * *

"Haaa? So you're telling me that that Bakagami— "Hey!" "stood you up?" He asked with an expression saying 'Are you fucking kidding me? That's the reason you're here at night?'

"Well," Ryuuzen replied timidly, "when you say it like that…" She trailed of leaving the words 'I seem pathetic' unsaid. But of course, both of them already knew that she kinda looked dumb sitting there alone.

"And you're here moping your ass off?" At this point, the girl took offense and stood up. The tanned ass still hovered—towered—over her, but she didn't mind. Truth be told, she just felt awkward talking to him while she was sitting down. That and her butt was getting numb from all the sitting.

"Oi!"

"What? I'm just saying the fuck are you doing here? Me and Kise are gonna get food and shit." Daiki pointed towards the bush where the model was hiding. Surprised, the ikemen jumped out of the bush, a bit frantic at being caught and looking like some kind of stalker creeping on the two.

Ryuuzen turned and saw the blond flashing her a strained smile. "Eh, Kise-kun was here?"

Kise slowly approached them. He'd been seen anyway and he certainly didn't want to look more of a stalker or a pervert or the two combined to Aomine's friend. Daiki turned and ignored her question. Not that it was directed to him or Kise; it was more of a statement that a question, so there wasn't really any point in answering. He scratched behind his ear with his Mai-chan magazines in hand.

"We're getting some food, so what the fuck are you two doing just standing there?"

Kise and Ryuuzen shared confused glanced filled with exasperation. The blond shrugged at her and she looked over at Daiki again. His back was facing her, so she couldn't exactly see his expression.

"The hell, are you gonna cry about that Bakagami or are we actually getting some food, dumbass?"

Weirdly, she followed the insensitive asshole to the diner with Kise right beside her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Eh, what the hell was that? Well, I have no idea, but this played differently in my head—very differently. I have a very, er, precise idea of who the OC will be, so I guess that's a good thing. On the other hand, I originally planned for this to be a one-shot, but I wanted it a little more… romantic that this. I'm thinking of a two-shot, but now this story is actually pretty much stuck in my head. So, I really want to make it into a really short story. I really don't know what to do, so it would be nice if you guys—if I have any readers, haha—would prefer a two-shot or a short series.

Also, I should be updating my Kagami story, but I've actually thought up of another story featuring Kagami and I just don't want it mingling or interfering with the one I've already posted.

Alright, anyway, so sorry I haven't updated The Funny Thing about Goodbye (TFTaG? Or maybe just abbreviate it as TFTG?). Special shout out to **FoShizzleMySizzle**, **OnlyFireworks**_, _**Rasielis **and **KHRLover1997**.

To Rasielis, sorry for posting it here and not PM'ing you or replying earlier, but I'm really just on a writer's block regarding TFTaG. I think it's mature in the sense that it'll be dealing with drugs and really angst-y stuff.

P.S. I love Kagami to bits, so please don't hate him for standing her up. He's just a basketball-idiot that he forgets a lot of non-basketball related things.

F.Y.I. If you choose a short series, you might see Kagami jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just Maybe

It was getting darker as the trio walked. Unsurprisingly, the lights of different stores started to turn on. Whether it was convenience stores, bars or small restaurants, their signs were up and the night seemed more alive. The night was there and it was awake for them.

Ryuuzen couldn't help stare around the place. She hadn't been to these parts and not this late. The silence was shared among the three, with Daiki leading them and the two confused and slightly irritated.

The silence between the two was getting awkward for Kise. First, he wanted ask why Aominecchi was leading them and why they couldn't just walk together like a normal group. He didn't have anything against walking beside Ryuu-san, but if people saw them together, especially during these hours…

Let's just say, some people's imagination could get the best of them.

Kise mentally let out a harrumph.

All he wanted to do was have a one-on-one with the taller boy. He didn't want this small—really small, she was probably just five feet or did she even reach the five feet quota?—girl tagging along with them. The expression of distaste was obvious and he didn't even try to conceal it. The girl was practically looking everywhere anyway, eyes wide and amazed at every little thing.

He turned back to look at Aominecchi. The only thing he could see was the blue haired guy's back. Then, the blond gazed at the girl again. She was looking at everything her eyes could sink into. Granted, that wasn't the expression, but that's how it looked like to him.

She was savouring the lights, the small and big signs that blinked, glittered or were just there. This was getting more and more annoying. What was so special with this tiny teacup of a girl that they had to postpone their little match?

Ugh. He try walking faster, pacing himself to walk briskly. But of course, he didn't make it so obvious that he was avoiding her. He just did not want to be reminded that she was the reason why the one-on-one was postponed.

Ryuuzen noticed. Even though her eyes kept darting from place to place, back and forth and side to side, sometimes even blinking upwards, she still managed to notice the blond walking just a bit faster than usual. She met his pace, albeit a little clumsily that Kise wanted to scoff a little. Maybe he was being too harsh on the girl, but this was the only time he had after a really exhausting photo shoot.

Aominecchi, hurry up and finish whatever you have to finish with this girl!

* * *

When they reached the fast food place, the two were very irritated. Kise—more annoyed at trying to figure out the girl—and Ryuuzen desperately hungry.

They lined up and got their orders quickly. Almost no one was there because it was getting pretty late. Daiki sat down first, with Ryuuzen beside him and Kise in front of the two. Kise had opted for just a drink, on the other hand, Daiki settled for a teriyaki burger—which he claimed was the best—and Ryuuzen had a float, a small cheeseburger, large fries, chicken nuggets and a drink.

Kise's eye twitched. Was this girl for real?

Aomine chomped on the burger and stared at the window. Alright, they still weren't talking. Time to initiate conversation, then Kise wouldn't have to feel the awkward aura around them.

"So, Ryuuzen-san," he opted for a more polite approach. Ryuu-san would have been polite, but it was pretty informal of him too. "Did you know that Aominecchi's so mean?"

That caught her attention.

Ryuuzen Rei, top of her class and a close friend of Momoi Satsuki, was intruiged. She knew the giant the ikemen called "Aominecchi" was insensitive most of the time. Well, all of the time, but she never knew he was downright mean.

She analyzed that Daiki would have told the model to shut up, if he found offense in the other boy's words. Weirdly, he did not.

Daiki just kept staring at the window and took large bites of his beloved burger.

Kise started ranting on about the one-on-one and found the short girl surprisingly good company. She sincerely listened to whatever he had to say and told her honest opinions as they traipsed around different topics.

Then, he remembered Aomine was with them.

What? How could he forget? The whole reason he was here was—Finally, Kise let out a "Aominecchi and I were supposed to have a one-on-one today, but it's getting late~"

He was whining playfully and gauging her movements.

Her eyes danced from Daiki back to Kise. It was obvious that the boy was daring her to have an outrageous reaction or any reaction from her. She hardly noticed the intent and went along with him asking "Eh, Daiki? You promised Kise-kun a one-on-one?"

Aomine still wasn't looking at her and instead he covered half of his face with his hand. He was long done with the burger, but he just muttered a "Shut up" in reply.

It was worth a shot. Kise thought that if she was the reason why their one-on-one stopped, then she could be the reason why it could go back again.

He was too immersed in his own thoughts to realize that she had indeed managed to convince Aomine to have a one-on-one with him. Wait, that was fast. Way too fast. What the hell was the catch?

"Oi, Kise," He drew out the 'e' in the end, like he always did, so now the shorter boy was sure it was Aomine talking.

The two of them had stood up and started walking towards the door. "Are we going or not?"

"Eh?"

"The one-on-one, aho."

Instantly, the blond boy's face brightened. He stood up and ran up to them. He was grinning so hard that it didn't matter that Aomine's face was, if you looked close enough, blushing slightly.

Well, it could have been his imagination of course.

But then again, he thought that if Aomine had taken the time to go back to the fastfood where he and Kise had just eaten just to eat with this short girl, maybe, just maybe, there was something going on here.

* * *

OTL. I'm so sorry for making Kise seem like the bad guy here. I just want to emphasize that he isn't fond of people who are pretty much ordinary and he's had a tough day at work today. Haha. It's like I'm apologizing in behalf of him, when in all honesty, I'm apologizing if he seemed out of character.

It's been so long since I've updated this is an update to celebrate Ahomine's birthday. Since it's just the 30th where I live, I'll be updating tomorrow again to celebrate his actual birthday.

This chapter was pretty short and there isn't much conversation here, but I think it's pretty necessary to show how others can perceive Ryuuzen-san. I didn't really want to name her Rei like my account name, but something came up and my brain came up with a cute scenario that has something to do with the name "Rei".

Also, if you think I stole or am basing the name Ryuuzen Rei from the Rei from Free!, you couldn't be more wrong. I've thought of the name months ago and she is in no way related to or based on Rei from Free!

Again, thank you to all those who read this and review this. You're all amazing for taking the time of day in reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It's all about the basketballs

Aomine Daiki was blushing.

Yes, the renowned ace of the Generation of Miracles and current ace of Touou academy was indeed blushing furiously. It was an undeniable fact and if one would see his face flushing at the moment, this would have been obvious.

They just ate together, like, like a _date_. What the fuck?

It wasn't a date.

Kise had been there, so it obviously wasn't. Why the fuck would he even think of that? He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. Nope. Nope. Not a date. Not a chance. Kise was here.

Speaking of the blond, Kise was walking behind the two. Aomine wanted to see why he was walking so slowly. It just wasn't like him. He thought the ikemen would be pestering him about the one-on-one. Usually, Kise would be all smiles and talking non-stop over the one-on-one.

He wanted to look behind and ask him about—about anything actually. Right now, he'd welcome whatever the shorter boy would say. Walking side by side with Rei felt _weird._ She wasn't talking, just sipping the drink she bought from the fastfood place.

Aomine turned his head sideways, hoping that Kise would provide him with a distraction.

To his surprise, Kise was grinning haughtily at him. What?

What was going on? Was there something he didn't know? Why was that blond guy smirking like that? "Oi, Kiseeee, the hell is that creepy smile for?"

This time all three of them stopped. Rei turned around and stopped slurping her drink. "Huh?"

"Eh~ It's nothing, Aominecchi!" His tone was pretty convincing, both playful and naïve sounding. But, his smile didn't cease. He was grinning even wider now and it wasn't a fake smile. It was the smile that screamed that Kise Ryouta knew a dirty, dirty secret.

"Don't nothing me! You know something I don't, don't you?!" Aomine was suddenly very fired up. That face, that goddamned smirk was just getting him.

So, they started fighting over the blond's annoying smile.

* * *

Rei was watching, eyes with interest as the two fought. Well, it wasn't much of a fight since no one was winning and they just looked like idiots.

She was still drinking and slurping all the contents of her drink. Even though the contents of were only ice slowly melting. Shoot, she should have brought popcorn. The two were pretty entertaining.

"What?! Just tell me what you're smiling about!"

Er, that didn't sound like their normal banter. Man, what the hell, Daiki? "Hey," they both turned to her. Aomine still had an aura that seemed he was irked, while Kise had sweatdrops all over him. His face practically said 'someone please save me'.

"Don't you guys want to play basketball or something?"

* * *

"…" There was an eerie silence again. This time it contained both anger and an air of desperation.

"We don't have a ball." Kise voiced out the obvious.

"Ha! Why would you even invite me without a ball?! You expect us to play basketball without a ball?!" The tanned boy ranted off and the other one started apologizing for sheer stupidity. He just got off work, Kise was pretty sure Aomine would be the one bringing the ball.

Rei was standing beside the two. They'd finally arrived near the courts. There were two courts, one currently empty—which they could use, if they had a ball—and another where a bunch of college guys were playing.

Her expression was deadpan.

She wasn't exactly expressionless, per se. Ryuuzen Rei's face, if one would dare look at it, was one that said "so tired of this bullshit". She had a terrible day. First she was stood up, then she spent most of her time sitting on the park bench alone, then she had to deal with this.

The two basketball morons were fighting.

Again.

Then she was that the college guys had more than one ball, probably even three.

"Alright, I'll just ask those guys over there if we could borrow their ball after they play or borrow one of them or something." She said out loud, then faced the other way and started moving towards the other court.

The two stared at her retreating form as if she'd grown a third, no, a fourth, no, a fifth head and suddenly sprouted six limbs.

They stood in shock. Surely she wasn't going to go up to a bunch of grown men to, cough, cough, ask if she could borrow their balls.

"Excuse me, can I borrow one of your balls?"

Fuck.

* * *

Three grown men were pretty surprised when they saw a pretty small and pretty cute girl approach them in the middle of the night.

They were even more surprised when she asked them if she could borrow one of their balls.

Was, was this a joke? A prank?

A dare?

One of them—the tallest one-recovered fast. "I don't know, can you?" He retorted, smirking. Hey, the girl was pretty cute. Definitely cute. Maybe she's even in high school or something.

She ignored him, not missing the lecherous smirk.

"I'm sorry, but could I borrow one of your basketballs?" She repeated, totally unfazed by the first responder. "Hey, now, ignoring me isn't nice." The first commented again.

This was, uh, not really going well, she thought.

"Eh, what's a middle schooler doing here at a time like this?" The shortest of the three stared at her. To which she replied "I'm in high school."

She really didn't get if he was joking or something.

"For a high schooler, you're pretty short" the other one agreed and she was getting more irritated than when she was with Kise and Aomine.

"This is normal height for high school girls."

"But, you're pretty cute, you know?"

Okay, this was getting bad. The three were kinda, sorta surrounding her. Not completely, but just enough to make her feel uncomfortable. And she was feeling very uncomfortable.

Finally, the two basketball morons that were just fighting unfroze and ran beside her. Kise was slightly apologetic. Not wanting a fight, he tried to smooth things over.

On the other hand, Daiki was doing the complete opposite. He stood up, not saying anything. He didn't have to. His glare of death spoke levels. There was an intimidating aura surrounding them and the college guys didn't like that. Nope.

"Oi, how 'bout you leave those two losers and play with your three onii-sans?" The tallest was an inch taller than Aomine, which she thought was impossible. Daiki was already, what? Six foot two?

Daiki's glare intensified and even Kise was annoyed at this point.

"How about we settle this with a match?" The blond was the first to propose the idea.

Daiki was smirking.

"Fine by us, but don't start crying 'cause you high schoolers can't handle us." The three boys were ready to kick these guys' asses.

* * *

They were defeated.

Utterly crushed and absolute devastation was what the three guys reduced to.

The two boys, along with the girl who started a little basketball fight were walking away from the courts. "I'm sorry ikemen-kun, er, Kise-kun," She had always called him ikemen in her head, but it always came out as Kise-kun. Calling him ikemen-kun outside her mind was definitely a first. "I'm sorry that you didn't have your one-on-one with Daiki".

The blond noted how she always called Aomine "Daiki". Just Daiki. There were no honorifics added, but even he didn't call him by his first name.

"It's okay Ryucchi! I still got to play basketball with Aominecchi!" He was still his chipper self, but Aomine noted the new nickname. She did too, but ignored it. It's just probably a weird naming habit, she thought to herself.

"What the hell were you thinking asking if you could borrow their fucking—" Aomine's voice wavered and it was as if he were choking the next word out "basketballs!"

"I was thinking, hey, they have more than one. Maybe they could lend us one and you two could finally play. I was thinking maybe they'd be nice enough to."

"Obviously, you were wrong! What kind of girl goes up to guys and asks them if they could borrow their balls?! You have no sense of danger, moron!"

"Who cares. You two finally played basketball." Her face showed a lack of concern and remorse for what had all occurred, but then she did a complete 180 and smiled widely, "But thanks to Aomine-kun and Kise-kun, nothing bad happened to me."

Her smile was huge and there Aomine Daiki felt a small ba-dump.

What the hell?

This girl was gonna kill him someday. Someday, yeah, someday. He was just thankful it wasn't today. But, what the heck, that smile was pretty nice.

* * *

**Omake:**

Ryuuzen Rei was going to be the death of him, he knew it. He just knew it.

He dropped to the floor all of a sudden. Eh?!

An ambulance and a police car came to the scene. A policeman started to ask both companions of the tanned male questions like what they were doing at the scene so late.

Aomine Daiki was covered up with white cloth.

"Sir, I think we may have the cause of death," one of the paramedics stated, lifting part of the cloth. The policeman came closer along with the teens "What is it?"

"Sir, he has the words 'Ryuuzen Rei did this' all over himself."

"There's no mistaking it. The cause of dead is that girl over there."

"Wait, wait, wait, are you saying that I killed him?!"

* * *

**Omake #2:**

Aomine Daiki woke up after allegedly suddenly collapsing. Wait, where was he? Everything was white and it felt amazingly calm and serene.

"Daiki, you're finally awake." A voice called out. He had to move his head around to see the person. It was Rei's voice.

"Stay away! You killed me!"

"Oi! I did not!"

"…" Both were silent, Aomine still didn't believe her. Short as she was, she was smart enough to kill him.

Then, he couldn't take it anymore. He blurted out the first thing he wanted to know "Is this hell?"

"Eh, why would you think that?" So Aomine still didn't know he was in the hospital.

"Because you're here—" He never finished his sentence.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry if the chapter before wasn't exciting or anything, so here you guys go. I was aiming for funny and for a very confused Aomine-kun, hence his seemingly out of character actions, but it might be a bit too much.

Anyway, thank you for the time in reading this—if anyone is reading this.

There are parts that are so cliché I just want to hide somewhere. But I really liked the comedy in this chapter and hopefully some of you guys do too.

Lastly, happy birthday Aomine-kun, this chapter was for you.


End file.
